


除夕夜

by Aslan_Vienney



Category: [重生]药膳人生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslan_Vienney/pseuds/Aslan_Vienney
Summary: 给自己的十八岁生日贺文！关于这篇文想多说几句。1.这篇文是流水鱼《[重生]药膳人生》的同人，不是原文也不是我自己写出来的原创， 请路过的朋友们高抬贵手不要举报我。2.流水鱼大大应该是已经退坑了，如果有朝一日这篇文有幸被正主看到，请允许我对大大表示衷心的感谢，谢谢你写出这么棒的文，你的读者没有忘记你。3.小说中除夕夜的肉是不存在的，喊哥的肉存在于个志中，但这么多年了我也不能担保我能买到正版个志，所以我想看的肉是不会有了，只好我自己自力更生写了。4.还会更新的，这是不完整的。5.有些地方是我瞎编的，不要全信





	除夕夜

**Author's Note:**

> 给自己的十八岁生日贺文！  
关于这篇文想多说几句。  
1.这篇文是流水鱼《[重生]药膳人生》的同人，不是原文也不是我自己写出来的原创， 请路过的朋友们高抬贵手不要举报我。  
2.流水鱼大大应该是已经退坑了，如果有朝一日这篇文有幸被正主看到，请允许我对大大表示衷心的感谢，谢谢你写出这么棒的文，你的读者没有忘记你。  
3.小说中除夕夜的肉是不存在的，喊哥的肉存在于个志中，但这么多年了我也不能担保我能买到正版个志，所以我想看的肉是不会有了，只好我自己自力更生写了。  
4.还会更新的，这是不完整的。  
5.有些地方是我瞎编的，不要全信

终于还是来了！韩武心想。  
左维棠一把将他摔到床上，随后便自己压了上去狠狠地吮咬着他的嘴唇。刚刚才泄过一次的韩武浑身发软，只能任由对方在他的嘴里攻城略地。  
等左维棠松开韩武时，韩武整个人已经晕晕乎乎的，嘴唇发麻，不用摸也知道肯定是肿了！他愤愤地瞪了某人一眼。却不知他此时眼里泛着水光的模样在男人看来更像是勾引。  
“你自己脱，还是……”左维棠一动不动地盯着韩武，深得可怕的眼像是要把他吞进去一样。  
韩武不由自主打了个寒战，抖着声音说：“我……我自己来。”  
说完韩武便低下头慢慢地解着自己的衬衫扣子，皮肤还没来得及感受微凉的空气，就被一双滚烫的大手盖住了，不仅如此，左维棠还俯下身去，伸出舌头细细地舔舐着。浅淡的水光沿着韩武紧实的腰线一路向上，在茶色的乳头上停留许久，最后在青年不算纤细的锁骨上反复滑动。  
做完这些，左维棠抬起头，满意地看着韩武的胸腹间泛起一层潮红，他伸出手去揉搓着对方富有活力的年轻肌肉。韩武一把抓住他在自己身上作乱的手，仰着一双水润的眼睛，哑声说道：“痒。”  
“好，”左维棠听话地停住了手，幽深的眼睛一刻不断地盯着身下的人，“那换个地方。”  
左维棠将手伸进他两腿中间时，韩武终于忍不住急喘出声。活了两辈子还是处的他在这个时候说不紧张是不可能的，身后的小口紧缩着，抗拒着手指的进入。  
“放松，”左维棠无奈地看着他，“别怕，我慢慢来。疼了就说。”  
平日里暴躁的男人难得露出耐心的一面，韩武看着他，像是下定了什么决心一样，努力地放松着自己。  
韩武半闭着眼，感受着手指在自己身后滑动。左维棠不知道用了什么，弄得他股间一片滑腻。  
“什么感觉？”  
“嗯，说不出来，”韩武含糊地答道，“有点胀，还有点酸……”  
左维棠见他不是特别难受，便放心地就着三根手指在他体内旋转揉按，忽然按到一块软肉，让韩武惊叫一声，原本放松的肠道又绷紧了起来。  
“那……那是什么？”韩武惊恐地望着男人露出一个笑容，随后便被身后传来的延绵不绝的快感弄得失了声。  
左维棠的每一下都重重地按在软肉正中，眼见韩武被快意逼得无处可逃，躺在自己身下任由自己动作，他就觉得脑中的最后一根弦也断了。他抽出手指，将自己身下的硬物抵在不断翕张的小口上，低下头吻住了韩武。  
韩武感觉到那个灼热的硬物正缓慢地进入自己身体，腰腹不由得紧绷了起来，可是他很快又放松下来，努力接纳着硬物。  
他睁眼看见左维棠幽深的眼睛里自己的倒影和对方难得一见的柔情，慢慢松开了一直攥着床单的手，转而抱住左维棠的脖子。  
自从遇到这个男人，自己两辈子以来对于性向的恐惧和担忧似乎在渐渐消失，虽然方式很粗暴，但的确让韩武从自卑中走了出来。  
他是我的盾。韩武如是想道。  
于是韩武不再扭捏，揽着他的脖子将自己完全献与他。  
左维棠进到底的时候，铺天盖地的占有感笼罩着他，他忍不住抖了两下，小声地说：“我喜欢你。”  
他稍微松开手，盯着那双一直以来都深深吸引着他的眼睛，小声地说：“我喜欢你。”  
左维棠看着他，舔了舔嘴角：“这可是你说的。”  
“没有后悔的余地了。”  
“不后悔了……啊、啊……”韩武被突如其来的抽插顶得不住呻吟，“慢……慢点啊呜……太快了啊啊……”  
左维棠没有多少花里胡哨的技巧，只是最简单最原始的冲撞，他也不管韩武已经带上哭腔的请求，每一次都是整根拔出又狠厉地撞进去，不留情面地摩擦着韩武初次开发的敏感肠道，再用力地捣弄着他最害怕的那一块肉，完全不考虑对方还是第一次。  
他要让他永远记住这滋味，再也不敢离开他。  
“我……我不行了呜……”韩武哑着声哀求，“要出来了嗯……啊……”  
“再等等。”左维棠低头亲他，一只手卡住他的腰，另一只手蹂躏着他的乳粒。  
“嗯、嗯……嗯唔唔唔唔……不唔……不行……”  
“亲着嘴怎么还这么多话讲？”左维棠皱眉，“罚你。”  
“不要……”  
左维棠抱着软得像面条的人转了个身，让韩武坐在他身上，又拍了拍他挺翘的屁股，不怀好意地说：“自己动。”  
“唔……不要……”韩武喘着气，眼前一阵白一阵黑，“没、没有力气了……”  
但韩武还是撑在左维棠的胸膛上，咬着下唇动了几下就觉得腰股酸得几乎要散架，灼热的硬物钉在身体里，成为了这团散肉的唯一依靠。他迷迷糊糊地按着自己肚子，好像能摸到那个东西。  
“太深了……”韩武喃喃道，“唔，摸到你了。”  
“体力这么差，你在学校都白练了吗？”左维棠假装没有听见他最后一句话，哼了一声，勉为其难地说，“这次就帮你一把吧。”  
他握住韩武的腰，重重地向上挺，顶得韩武哑着嗓子冒出一声又一声的呻吟。  
太深了！韩武脑子一阵嗡鸣。这个姿势本来就进得深，现在还要被他从下而上地顶弄，弄得韩武甚至有种要被捅穿的错觉。  
韩武就这样恍恍惚惚地被他顶了一会儿，对方忽然把他翻了个身，力气全无的韩武险些连跪都跪不住，整个上半身几乎都趴伏在床上，只有腰和屁股高高翘起承受着男人。  
像野兽一样。  
左维棠扶住他的腰，开始最后的冲刺，比之前更快更狠的冲撞捅得可怜的小口周围全是白沫，而那肠道被插入时紧紧咬着硬物，抽出时又被带出点鲜红的肠肉。  
最后韩武射出来时已经累得快要昏过去了。左维棠沉重地喘了两口气，把韩武翻过来抱进怀里。

昏昏欲睡的韩武突然感觉到一个硬物顶在腰间，他一下惊醒，猛地转过身看着身后的男人，难以置信地说：“你怎么还硬着？”  
左维棠不说话，就是盯着他。  
韩武心想这野兽怎么还不放过自己，他坚定地摇摇头，说：“不行，我累了。”  
“那你睡。”  
话是这么说，但左维棠抚摸着韩武的腰，又把人给翻了过来。他把韩武的腿并拢，沉声说道：“给我夹紧了。”  
“什么……”韩武下意识地照做。左维棠抓住他的臀肉向外翻，将勃发的硬物挤进韩武两腿之间，开始摩擦起他柔嫩的大腿内侧和会阴。  
“呃啊……你、你玩什么花样……”韩武没见过这种新奇的玩法，左维棠的阳物插在他的两腿之中，头部来回滑动时能撑开被肏得松软的穴口，但每次都是只能撑开那么一点点，就像左维棠在玩弄小穴一样。来回弄了几次韩武就觉得大腿内侧一片火辣辣，疼的同时还有丝丝快感漫上，韩武刚刚高潮，此时正是敏感的时候，哪里经得起这样折腾？更何况左维棠握住他的阴茎，拇指搓动着顶部的小口使之微微张开，食指指甲略带恶意地刮擦着冠状沟，尾指还要若有若无地划过精囊。被这样玩了一会韩武就受不了了，脸埋在枕头里小声啜泣着。  
左维棠见他不应期过去，身下有了反应，就把人翻了个身，抬起他的腿再次插了进去，准确无误地撞上韩武的敏感点，韩武啊地一声就射了出来，左维棠不欲继续折腾他也跟着射了出来，一边射一边抽插，顶得韩武一股一股地射出，射到最后竟射无可射，硬挺着的阴茎抖动两下，却什么也吐不出来。  
左维棠抽了出来，还没能收拢的小口顿时涌出一小股液体，弄得韩武腿间屁股上全是黏乎乎的肠液。


End file.
